


卡杉德的传说

by Azuresand



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	卡杉德的传说

他已经年满十九岁，但却在奉神的祭坛上整日徘徊，没法和兄弟们一起外出狩猎——当篝火冲向夜空，赤裸上身，扛着山羊与鹿的王子们归来，伙伴们用粗犷的喉咙喊出庆祝丰收的曲子的时候，他得提着木桶，用海水洗刷雕像的身体，直到男人们用过餐，才能从神庙中现身，取得自己的一份。

原本不该是这样的。他穿着宽松的斗篷，使得人们看不清他身体的曲线，众人赞颂他对神的忠贞，赞颂他能为人所见的金色长发与棕色眼睛，因此他也获得了最美者的称号。

但原本不该是这样的，她，卡珊德拉，这名字的下面藏着的不是公主，而是一位王子。

 

他与胞弟赫勒诺斯曾因高烧陷入死亡的边缘，这是在冰冷的郊野过夜后染上的。悲痛的母后每夜都抱着婴儿——或是他，或是赫勒诺斯——在神殿前哭泣，请求神的预示，咸涩的泪水滴在石板上，把刚冒出的嫩草浇得枯黄。

终于在夜晚将逝，太阳初升的一个黎明，母后在阿波罗的神殿上受到了神谕，“将你抱着的孩子献给我”。一向恭顺的赫卡柏急忙听命，低头走向祭坛，因为迫切还被自己的长裙绊了一下。

她将怀抱的婴儿，双生子中的哥哥放上祭坛，正当此时一道阳光从神殿顶上射入，婴儿的影子竟在地上投影出一个女子来，于是王后就明白了神所要的，自此卡杉德这名字被废弃，留下的只有卡珊德拉。

因为是神点名要求侍奉的人，自幼他就被告知与他人不同。他和王宫中的弟兄们一起，学习读写与礼仪，偷偷举起对他们而言太过沉重的铁饼，炎热的夏日在看护下有节制的戏水，并且在晚上悄悄溜出宫殿，继续白天的游戏。他心中抱着隐隐的自豪，还有小孩子特有的使命感。

在十二岁的那年，他的兄弟们都被引导着加入了同龄人的协会，而他等来的是母后，咬着嘴唇，牵着他的手向神殿而去。

“你会是个多棒的特洛伊小伙子啊！卡珊德拉！”她饱含忧郁地说。

他跟着母后，懵懵懂懂地走进神庙，看到地上摊着的白色布料，高贵的白色在阳光下分外扎眼。

他也第一次意识到，自己的名字似乎过于女性化了。

“来吧，卡珊德拉，从此你就是阿波罗的侍女了，看着衣服，是五个仆人连夜给你缝好的，它会多么合身！……”母后牵着他的手在抖动，卡珊德拉的手指握住母亲的手，又似乎不能理解一般地向前看去。他所受的教育还不足以让他完全明白这段话，但孩子的敏感还是让他心头一阵阴霾，好像橄榄果熟透了不得不在地上烂掉一样。

另外两个年老的祭祀过来，给他裹上了侍神的白裙。

 

他整日地呆在神殿里，除了穿着的衣服，似乎与外界的兄弟们并无区别。唯一的不同是他既已委身给神，便不会再有导师选择他做自己的爱人。

祭祀教给他文字，常人不需学习的赞颂神的祷文，几百句彼此相似但又不同的恳请。他捧着脆薄的莎草纸，皱着眉头把句子记在心里，因为其上的书写将随着大雨和潮气消融。他沉默地看着神殿前的立柱，和兄弟们一起玩耍的希望已经折损良久了。

直到赫勒诺斯有一次来给神献上新鲜的月桂枝，他把身体藏在立柱后，看着他的胞弟：那是少年健壮而柔软的肢体，带着炙烤出的古铜色。手臂因为长期的锻炼而变得强壮，现在既能从树上折下树枝，也能抛掷两人曾合力都没法挪动的铁饼。而他，在长时间的文字与仪祭学习之后，不得不羞愧的用长袍来掩盖自己。尽管在心里坚持着，他还是得承认他与他们不同。

但他没法后悔或反驳，这是神的旨意，阿波罗在极其年幼的时候就挑选了他，并未考虑到此事带来的其他后果。卡珊德拉的手指攥着袍边，精心修剪的指甲在布料上留下轻微的痕迹。他站在神殿的阳光中等待。

 

到了十五岁的时候，他和同龄的少女被一起带到爱神阿弗洛狄忒的神庙里去。卡珊德拉稍许不安地注意到，那些显露在裙摆下的雀鸟一般的足步、依附在头上的波浪一般的鬈发在他眼中和石子一样平常。而带着热切的目光向这里注视的兄弟却更加引他注意。

他很快地说服自己这是平时与女性接触较多的原因，在踏入神殿的时候，并未注意到有几道目光是投向他的。

这座宽大、阴凉的建筑物与卡珊德拉平时的居所十分相似，只是没有开着那道天窗。少女们叽叽喳喳地汇聚在祭坛前，挨个将自己编织的花环献上，粉色、白色与黄色的花朵将祭坛点缀地鲜明，这是她们对未来与爱情的祈祷。

轮到他的时候，他只是低着头放上一束月桂叶。

将为祭祀的公主。

少女们咯咯笑着，对他宽松的穿着进行了友好的调笑，卡珊德拉回以温柔，腼腆的微笑，尽管他的心理阴郁地思考着，如果他能够以男人的身份成为她们的丈夫，必然要用沾了水的柳枝抽到她们皮开肉绽为止。

 

卡杉德王子——的形象已经被淡忘，卡珊德拉公主以长袍遮身，侍立在神殿里。这服饰不仅遮住了此时依然平板的身体，也遮住了覆盖在皮肤上的淤血与痕迹。

他双手交叠，覆盖于祭品之上，祈祷着神能够收下这活牲，赐予打猎者丰饶的收获。待到晚上，他还要为神守夜，独自睡在神坛之下。

若他是公主，早已能被指出贞洁不保，只能等到诞下确有预兆的神子才能洗刷冤屈。

但卡珊德拉被无形的手抚慰着，他在神坛下挣扎，因他的主人喜欢看到鲜活的猎物。无形的手指伸进他的嘴里，让他的唇如同真正的少女一般鲜红湿润。一只鞋子被蹬落到地上，滚出好几尺远去。当性急的阿波罗接着侵犯他的时候，他的叫声——无论是痛苦的嘶喊或是愉悦的吼叫——都被无形之手挡在了喉咙。

当夜晚结束，白天来临的时候，他被阳光所刺醒，虚弱地披上长袍，站立起来，迎接来祭拜的人们。耀眼的阳光是对他的赏赐，他精疲力尽地接纳着。

 

卡珊德拉拄上月桂木枝所做的节杖的时候，特洛伊战争已开始有些年头，血液渗入土壤，让谷物长得又高又壮，血的腥味和海的腥味混合在一起远远地飘进城来，仿佛是神赐的新香料。

他的第一个预言在蒙受神宠的当天就做出了，关于他一个失落的兄弟的回归，尽管他也清楚地看到，如果他在这件事上缄默，此后的道路将会平坦许多，但他也看到——

看到什么已经无关紧要了。

他推开了阿波罗，拒绝了他，再也没法忍受侍奉神的行为。不，他仍然敬着神，但这是敬爱而不是情爱。神最大度的行为就是留下了他的姓名，但用一个吻夺去了他的信誉。

那不再是阳光一样热烈的吻，而是更像妹妹月神所能给的冰冷的吻，让他瑟瑟发抖。他披着侍奉神的白袍，仍旧做着礼拜，甚至拿起了节杖，卡珊德拉的预言像致死的毒刺一样准，不过没人再会听这位预言家的一句话了。

 

他已经年满十九岁，但还在奉神的祭坛上整日徘徊。当他抬起头，炫目的光芒几乎将他刺瞎，但他依旧能看到自己之后的一生——作为公主的一生，作为祭祀的一生，他能看到木马由城外运进来，熊熊大火将城市吞没，自己先是躺在仰面的神像上，后由躺在一张崭新的婚床上。如果真相能刺瞎人眼倒是好事了。

神没有背弃他，是他背弃了神。

握紧节杖，卡珊德拉对自己低语。

我不祈求神，我祈求一个奇迹——


End file.
